Connan M. Vargus
'''Connan Vargus '''is a scientist and mage who researches life energies (the Anima Mundi), and uses various forms of magic to experiment with life forces. Despite his controversial work, he belieives in a greater good and is actually a very moral person. This character is role-played by Raltin Avarr. History Rocky Start Connan was always a prodigy when it came to the ways of magic, and he started his studies at a young age, and was filled with an ambition to discover and develop advances in the fields of magic. As he began to pave his future, he came across one field of magic in particular that he thought he could use to pioneer advances for the human race: the manipulation of life energies. The thought endowed and possessed him, he went to great lengths to study this peculiar concept of magic, and his travels took him to many great places to learn about it. Such was his desire to learn, that he did many things he is not proud of in order to earn his knowledge; one particularly bad mark on this subject was that he somehow managed to learn from a demon about elemental blood magic. Despite a few mishaps in his life, he quickly put them behind him, and over the years slowly became a master of life-based magics. Dangerous Discovery While researching history, he came across several odd patterns regarding the dragons. He began to note the many variants and many rumors as to their creation. He visited several archives across Gielinor and even delved into a dragonkin ruin. Much of the evidence and little facts he could find seemed to point at dragonkin blood as the source of the dragons' creation. He wondered at the possibilities, and thought that since the dragons were the closest living creatures to dragonkin to this day; he made the decision to begin using dragon blood in his experiments. The first tests were very difficult, he had a great amount of trouble trying to influence the draconic blood and stabilize it. All of his beginning creations were for a lack of a better word: dead, due to the significant amount of warping their bodies went through. Connan eventually learned that the majority of his test subjects could not take dragon blood infusions without dying, the blood was rejecting the bodies and vice versa. He started taking special measures to try and adapt the experiments into accepting the blood, with very mixed results. The most successful creations came out looking draconic; one frog he used ended up having a spikey tail and a strong, short snout with teeth. As he continued his experiments, he quickly noted the crazed and feral states that the surviving animals turned to. It was starting to become very questionable. His last few experiments with dragon blood ended badly: it was not because of terrible mutations or deficiencies, nay, they were powerful, healthy, and strong, but instead of creating superior creatures; they were bloodcrazed and filled with rage. Despite his best efforts, he could not counter this side effect, and one of his last draconic creations nearly killed him. Despite all the possible blessings that dragon blood could give to a living being, Connan ultimately decided to cease the dragon blood project, deeming it too dangerous for study. He burned all his notes on the subject and made sure the information was lost forever. Apprentice Trouble Connan has taken several apprentices before, and many of them became successful in the healing arts and flesh sculpting, but one apprentice stands out from the rest. He had two apprentices during his work with the dragon blood, and all the people who were working with him on it agreed with his final decision to abandon the project, all but one. A young man whom Connan was teaching disagreed with his mentor, and retained much of the knowledge of Connan's notes before he had burned them. The apprentice thought Connan a weakling for abandoning the dragon blood project, thinking the research to be a blessing in the making, and quietly left Connan one night in order to resurrect the studies that his teacher had left behind. The mage sequestered himself under Varrok in the sewers, and started his own experiments based on what he remembered from Connan's research. The apprentice went against his teacher's one rule: never experiment on living sentient beings. The apprentice recruited several other dark practicioners to aid him in his work; and soon began to kidnap innocent people from their homes in the city above, mainly poor residents, street vagrants, and beggars. His experiments were brutal and horrid, many dying and those surviving were often horribly mutilated. Very few experiments came out whole and successful. The majority of the ones who lived, be they failures or successes, managed to stay sane for a while but degenerated into feral monsters over time. There were only three or four of his creations that stayed sane, and it was these that he focused most of his attention on in order to find out why they remained intact mentally, so that he could duplicate the process. He seemed to have succeded where his teacher failed, aided by his brutal and horrific methods, but he was soon to discover how wrong he truly was. The few sane prisoners who were left managed to stage an escape; setting loose all the other surviving experiments, no matter how twisted they had become, from their cages so as to tear the apprentice and his cohorts appart. Just before the apprentice was slaughtered by his own creations, he managed to log the rest of his experiences in his notes by locking himself in a room, as the escape route was blocked off. He recorded his final words in his notes before the door was broken down by his monsters and he was killed. The fate of the majority of his creations is unknown, it is hard to say what happened to the sane creatures, but it can be safely said that there are still a few monstrosities lurking about under Varrok sewers to this day. Current Connan is making his way across Gielinor, finding medical centers and magical institutes to aid with his research. He still continues his own studies to this day. Even more recently, he has traveled to Canifis, using his magics to disguise his aura and scent with a demonic covering. He began conducting experiments with vampyre and human blood, hoping to create a medicine mixture that prevents, but does not cure, vampyrism. So far he has not been successful. Abilities Life-Magic He uses a strange mix of magics to influence the Anima Mundi. Imagine a mix of blood magic, herblore, and something similar to what the Makeover Mage can do. He adds in foreign blood substances and uses the mixtures to begin to corrupt and taint a living creature, using his mix of magic and science to warp the physical qualities of a being, the foreign blood mixture aiding in changing the physical appearances of the original creature into something more similar to the injected blood (like making a snail look like a frog). Though this may seem dangerous, this magic is completely non-combative, and aids him in no way in a fight. He also finds experimenting on sentient life as a disgusting and horrible act, and would in no way try to use his magics to bring harm to someone. Modern Magic He is fairly capable with earth and fire based magics, and can use them in combat situations. Crossbows He has a standard knowledge and training when it comes to crossbow use, he began this in order to find more physical ways to protect himself. Appearance Connan is an old looking man who often prefers to wear his black robes, he has blue eyes and gray hair. Despite his looks, he is not that old, he is around forty. Personality He is quick to make decisions; he thinks fast and acts fast, always trying to live life in the fast lane so that he can make the most of it. Despite seeming evil, the research he conducts was never meant to harm anyone, and he wishes to benefit people with his research in some way. He views his research on dark secrets as a necessary bad for a greater good, and has a deep standing moral view when it comes to his life-warping; he resigns to never use it on living sentient people of any race, as he views the act of doing so as abhorrent and evil. Other Information *Using his many forms of magic, he can influence the lifeforces of other beings, but only when a chaotic or suggestable foreign blood substance has been added, like injecting a creature with demon or dragon blood and then manipulating that blood within the animal or monster in order to change their physical or magical nature. *One way he wants to benefit humanity is to eventually find a safe way in his research to make humans more powerful; physically, mentally, and magically. Along with this, he seeks to increase human lifespans, and to make humanity healthier on a whole. *His middle name, the M, is Mattias; the name of his father. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Dark Magic user Category:Modern Magic user Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Neutral Category:Healer Category:Scholar Category:Good Category:Mage Category:Retired